It is known to manufacture plastic film liquid pouches with a free-floating straw positioned therein. Certain methods of manufacture utilize forming the pouches by folding a film sheet horizontally and placing a straw in the lower folded section of the film strip well before the seals are made to produce an open-ended pouch with a straw therein ready to receive liquid. However, when producing such pouches from vertical forming machines where the film tube is formed in a vertical manner and particularly in a continuously liquid dispensing application, this task becomes much more difficult as the straw must be positioned within the bag being formed as liquid is admitted in the bag due to the continuous liquid dispensing process. This poses several problems, one being the manner in which the straws can be dispensed into the liquid pouch being filled and also in synchronism with the pouch sealing cycle. Another problem is to ensure that the straw does not extend into the seal jaws after the open-ended pouch formed in the plastic tube is disposed for sealing the open top end to form the pouch. Another problem is to adapt straw dispensing mechanism to such bag forming and filling machines. It is also desirable, during the manufacture of these sealed liquid pouches, to evacuate some air from the space which is formed in the bag and which is necessary to provide for the expansion of the liquid, when it is frozen. It is also desirable, as pointed out in our U.S. Pat. No. 5,782,344 entitled "Liquid Plastic Film Pouch with Inner Straw" to evacuate a certain quantity of air from the space within the pouch whereby to render the pouch more manipulative to grasp the straw and puncture the bag with the straw to extract its liquid.